


Wait, you're who now?

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 20000 kidnapped waffles, Barry and Supergirl make such a cute brother-sister relationship, Barry gets whammied with magic and he doesn't remember Len, Fluff, Len is a possessive husband, M/M, Oliver is not happy, Romance, fluff is good, fluff is my life, he denies the charges, if only Len lets them, so many innocent waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets whammied with some magical stuff and he doesn't remember who he is, where he is, and who the hell these people around him are. And why is that man keep undressing Barry with his eyes and wait, he's Barry's what now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, you're who now?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at English so I know you'll find this very hard to read, but I really wanted to write a ColdFlash fic one day so here it is now. Any corrections or a beta reader would be appreciated and welcome!

"Scarlet!!"

Len shouted and ran toward Barry, whose body was now falling to the ground like a limp ragdoll. Lisa shouted Len's name, cursing loudly and covering them with gold gun with Mick blasting fire gun. But Len couldn't care, wouldn't even notice because Barry was limp in his arms, eyes shut and face pale like paper.

"Is he okay?"

Lisa shouted, and the meta girl who just whammied the whole block with Barry in it laughed and fled away, laughter ringing like a bell even when she was gone. Mick swore and followed her, Lisa running back toward them and knelt beside Len.

"Is he..?"

Lisa whispered, worry and sudden fear filling her eyes, and Len shook his hand, while still not able to keep his hands off his speedster's cold hand.

"No, but he's out."

Len had checked his pulse, and Barry was now breathing. Definitely breathing. Len grabbed his hold on Barry's leather- not leather, his inner Barry's voice reminded him- and Len checked his earpiece to finally answer the screaming tech-boy in the starlabs.

《-'arry, Barry! Cold, what happened to Barry?!》  
《His vital was stopped for a moment but it's back now. Where are they?》

Now that he tuned on the starlab, he could hear both Cisco and Caitlins' voice shouting at the same time. He winced but kept scooping Barry's limp body in his arms and stood up. Lisa was already bringing his motorcycle.

"He was whammied by some sort of energy. He's breathing but his body is cold. I'm bringing him in now."

Len said, taking off his parka and covering Barry with it. Barry looked so pale and cold in his fluffs of the parka and Len had to bite down the anger and homicidal rage that the sight spiked. He focused on the start of the engine instead.

"Be ready. We'll be there in 5."

 

 

***

 

 

Cisco and Caitlin were set and ready when Lisa and Len arrived at the Lab. They checked his vitals, tested and ran some tests, and concluded that beside a momentary body temperature drop and little dehydration, Barry was okay.

"There's something in his system, meta-energy related, we tried to wash it out but it's persistent, though don't worry because by the rate of it it will disappear from his system in less then 30 minutes." Caitlin explained to Len.

Cisco was heating Barry up with star-trek themed hot-packs and Caitlin was attaching lingers to Barry's arms. Len saw that there were more than enough lingers attached to the speedster than necessary, which he suspected was the result of Caitlin's inner mother-hen desire to juice the kid with as much vitamins while she was at it.  
Len was sitting by Barry's side, when Cisco was bringing him 7th star-trek themed hot pack and Len growled the kid away, to which Lisa huffed and dragged Cisco back into the room.

"He's not really afraid of me anymore, sis." Len told Lisa, and Cisco was smiling too. Barry's friend learned too long ago that Len would never hurt Barry's loved ones anymore, which Len was not 100 percent okay because he needed to put God's fear in the kid who's dating his little sister from time to time.  
Len was brushing a stranded hair over Barry's forehead back when the kid's eyelids fluttered open. The sight made Lens' heart flutter too.

"Barry!"

Caitlin and Cisco were hovering over Barry's side at instance but Len wasn't having any of it. He practically growled them away because he was one of the most feared villain in the city and sue him, he was a greedy and possessive bastard and he needed to see Barry's eyes focused on him.

"Barry."

Len whispered, marveling as the beautiful green eyes focused onto his, and brushed his fingers on the speedster's cheek.

"Are you okay?"  
"Hmm. Wha..."

Barry closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again, this time with more clearness in them and looked around the room and then landed on Len's face again. Len saw the kid frown, eyebrows knitting, and felt Barry's cheek abruptly moving away from his fingers. Len's heart sank even before he knew it. Something was off. Something-  
Then Barry finally spoke. His voice high-pitched and bewildered.

"Wha- Who are you?"

Len felt Cisco's jaw drop beside him.

 

 

***

 

 

"--- So that's pretty much summed up story."

Cisco said, after 10 minutes of pretty well summarized of Flash-related incidents explanation. Barry was soaking in the story like a sponge, his lips slightly parted, asking questions now and then and trying to make the story sink in.

"... so, I'm a superhero?" Barry asked, looked down at his hands and then looked at Cisco again, his eyes full of bright eagerness and wonder.

"You're a freaking superhero, man." Cisco nodded happily.

Barry blinked his eyes and moved his hand. Barry's left hand buzzed on the sight, too quick for normal people to follow but it was definitely the trick.

"How fast can I run?" Barry asked.

"How fast can you imagine?" Cisco said. Barry's face brightened with excitement.

"Can I run as fast as a plane?"  
"Please," Cisco huffed, pride seeping out his words and Barry's eyes couldn't get wider.

"I can run faster than a plane?"  
"You can run more than twice the speed of sound, dude. And that was when you faced the Trajectory, which was like, forever ago, so now you're probably much faster than that."  
"... Wow."

Barry looked both amazed and excited and it was a beautiful sight.

"I'm really a superhero." Barry whispered.

"You are a beloved superhero, Bear. Our coffee shop has your drink on it, the Flash. And the city's also given you the key, and kids love you as their city's designated hero." Iris, who heard the news from Caitlin and arrived soon after Barry woke up, chimed in.

"Cool." said Barry and grinned sheepishly at Iris. Iris smiled back, and that's where Len was drawing the line because he couldn't let Barry fall in love with his best friend slash past unrequited love again while his memory was temporarily gone. Not on his watch. Len not so subtly nudged between the two of them and brought his arms around Barry's shoulder, which he let go as soon as the speedster tensed under the contact.

"What's wrong Scarlet?"

Len asked, not used for a long while now to being the cause of the tension of the speedster.

"You.. why are you keep touching me?"

Barry was leaning slightly back to avoid brushing up against Len and wow was that hurtful.

"Who ARE you? and why are you keep molesting me?"

"Barr-," Iris quickly tried to step in, but Barry was watching Len like he was some kind of very inappropriate handsy teenager, which Len fought hard not to feel like right now.

"No, see! He, he's practically undressing me with his eyes right now. Can't you see that?"

Caitlin coughed and Cisco looked like he was dying between laughter and tears. Barry looked around them, clearly waiting for not-coming support.

"Come on. He does that every time you walk in and you didn't mind as much before." Lisa huffed and Len shot her a quick glare. Lisa tilted her head, as if saying 'how can you not be pissed right now?'

Len calmed his face, keeping hurt emotions out of the picture because he knew his sister was watching, and explained.

"I'm not molesting you, I'm here because I'm your husband, Barry."

Barry's eyes, which was narrowed to the slit that Len suspected Barry could even see between them before, were now impossibly wide. And Len hated that even though his husband just practically called him being equivalent of horny teenager and accused him of molesting his rightfully partner, Len couldn't stop himself from melting at the sight.

"So we got married??"

Barry half-whispered, horror apparent in his face and Len tried not to take it personally.

"Yes." Len replied.

"HOW???"

Len shook his head. This was getting ridiculous.

"Why does anybody marry anybody?" Len sighed, and tried to keep his cool while explaining.

"I wanted to get married, you were available, so one day I asked Caitlin to hook up some drinks that could get even the speedster drunk and we drank until we couldn't tell sheep from horses and we ran to Vegas and got married."

There was silence. And an horrified expression on Barry's face. Barry pointed his shaking finger at Len.

"You're a horrible person!"

And he turned to Caitlin.

"How COULD you??!?"

Caitlin gaped and glared daggers at Len. Len couldn't resist huffed laughter at the both of them. Even when they were seething and angry they looked like puffy kittens. Barry scowling and trying to swat Len's hands away didn't help that image, either.

"Stop scandalizing my brother and give him some real answers, Len." Iris sighed and shook her head. Lisa on the other hand was already taking pictures of two adorable nerds and saving them in her phone.

"Len?"

Barry asked, finally seeming to catch up on the sight of the identical wedding rings on both his and Len's ring finger.

"But..."

Barry looked down his fourth finger, where the simple but beautiful ring was on.

"We got married?" Barry whispered.

"Yes." Len said.

Len saw Barry hesitate for a moment.

".. In Vegas?"

Barry asked and Len huffed a laughter.

"No, we didn't."

"Thank God."

Barry visibly relaxed at Len's answer and Len couldn't stop affection seeping from him at the sight. He really was married to the dorkiest and most adorable person in the world. How was this his life again?

"How did it really happen?"

Barry asked, and this time Barry's body leaned slightly toward Len without himself noticing, and Len felt inappropriate amount of warmth gushing at him at the mere sight.

"The way he is looking at you right now, dummy, that's how it happened." Lisa said, before Len could stop her.

"What do you think happened, he fell in love with you head over heels." Lisa said.

"You smiled and he literally fell for it. He was the testosterone-ridden moron who couldn't stop making fool of himself. He tackled the one green arrow who he thought was hitting on you and got shot with two arrows in the back. He nearly drove Cisco to tears when you disappeared into another wormhole and he followed you to earth-2, where he fought the one Supergirl, who is as strong as the freaking superman by the way, because he thought the girl abducted you because you were eating 200 waffles in her apartment and was crying when he found you. Which you were doing, because you were crying at the thought of not tasting the same waffles when you came back to our earth."

Barry's mouth opened, clearly shocked in mortification and rendered speechless.

"I..."

Barry swallowed, and dropped his gaze to his hands, and then finally looked at Len who was determined NOT to meet his eyes.

"Was I really that bad?" Barry asked sheepishly.

"No," Len replied.

"Yes," Lisa answered.

"And he was bad too. He managed to hide the fact that he can be one hell of a possessive jealous bastard when he's hopelessly struck in love, until he met you." Lisa said, and Len could clearly see that this was what she was bottling up about since the day one he dated the Flash. But now he couldn't care less because Barry was looking at him with his big doe eyes.

"Jealous? Really? Over me?"

Barry whispered and Lisa snorted behind Len. Len ignored it.

"Ask the fridge where we keep 20000 waffles of the earth-2, dude." Cisco chimed in.

"He brought them with you, saying he 'couldn't let you go missing again to earth-2 because of the goddamn waffles.'" Cisco said and added, "His words, not mine."

"Oh my god..."

Barry hid his face in his palms and Len felt the same. But he held his head high though he wouldn't meet neither his sister's gaze nor anyone else's eyes in the room.

"Wow.. This is.. really much to take in." Barry mumbled, and then Barry touched the tip of Len's fingers on the sheet. Len looked at them in surprise and looked up at Barry.  
Barry was now smiling at Len sheepishly.

"I hope I was a boyfriend worth of making fool of yourself." Barry grinned and leaned into Len, putting his lips lightly over Len's, and Len felt happiness and emotion flooding over him. Barry was smiling and it was beautiful, all green eyes shining like summer greens under sunshine.

And when Barry deepened the kiss that's when Len realized that his Barry was back.


End file.
